


Father's Eyes

by syringe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breakfast, Drarry, Fingering, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Lucius Malfoy is a Good Parent, M/M, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, No threesomes don't worry, OOC Lucius Malfoy, POV Lucius Malfoy, Past Lucius Malfoy/James Potter - Freeform, Paternal Lucius Malfoy, Slight Mourning, Smut, Spoiled Draco Malfoy, Sweet Talk, There's a newborn baby in like one scene, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringe/pseuds/syringe
Summary: Lucius Malfoy knows his son is bringing someone to his bedroom. Regularly. Finding out that, that someone is Harry Potter brings a whole other category of emotions to the table.





	Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please excuse any typos, I don't have a proofreader :-(
> 
> All that Lucius/James barb does fit into canon, as James and Lily _were_ actually in love in this universe too. Trust me, I'm a Jily fan as well :-) but I really love Lucius pining over James fsr :O
> 
> I've come across a more sensitive Lucius, like this one, in ONE fic once and I could never get over him :( he was adorable (and tragic)! But no one typically writes Lucius like that, so I had to do it myself :-) see who else likes him like this, you know?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! And I hope you enjoy it as well.♡

Lucius is convinced his son is sneaking about with the pool boy. He's just _certain_ of it. 

Of course things like this are bound to happen at some point when you're gorgeous, rich and inclined towards men (Lucius himself included, of course. Although he had had a certain affection for the gardener's son instead, at Draco's age- much to the dismay of his actual lover). He shouldn't be phased at all, really. 

However, from a parental perspective, this is most definitely something to be phased about! Especially now, after the war, that Lucius has taken a solid oath that he _will_ be a better father to his only offspring. Ever since he's been rid of the dark fog that the second coming of the Dark Lord had passed over his mind, he's been able to revert to the doting father that he'd been throughout Draco's first ten years in the world.

(Yes! That's a real thing, no matter how much you'd like to argue otherwise, _Samantha the Bar Lady_! Why else had Draco been so irreparably spoilt and starry eyed toward his beloved Father throughout his childhood following the first disappearance of the Dark Lord? The Evil Man's presence severely clouded his followers' senses of judgement and righteousness, goddamnit!)

The arrival of this newly established Sweet and Mild Father, as Draco liked to call him, had certainly done wonders for the younger's lifestyle. His son had been frightfully skeptical at first at the lack of the now familiar stony lectures about responsibility and The Malfoy Image (capitalized). Increasingly more so had been his skepticism towards the reappearance of their old father-son Quidditch games (although Lucius' joints were creaky with lack of practice and... alright, _possibly_ growing age), as well as the new and wholly unexpected displays of physical affection. Draco had practically jumped out of his skin when Lucius (overwhelmed with fatherly love towards his suddenly very grown up baby boy) had first wrapped him in a warm embrace. He had then proceeded to hold his own father at wandpoint, demanding answers to personal questions and ordering him to wait before him for an hour till "the Polyjuice wears off".

It was incredibly humiliating, but while Lucius was cross about the affair for the rest of the day, it had been more than made up for when Draco had given him petulant, apologetic puppy dog eyes for the duration of his silent treatment. 

So now, the New and Improved Mild and Sweet Father weighs his options between the following: being the _Cool Father_ or the _Responsible Father_. On the one hand, his son (whilst still eating out of his father's palm and joblessly freeloading about his ancestral home) is a 19 year old man, and perfectly capable of making his own decisions. 

On the other hand, Draco has been seeing this same pool boy (speculatively speaking) several and frequently repeated times over the course of the month. Lucius does not want to pressure his son into marrying someone of his father's choice, as his own parents had done to him (and oh lord, was that a _long_ story). But he will not- absolutely will not tolerate his son, proud heir to the Malfoy line and fortune, _developing lingering feeling for a measly pool boy and thus proceeding to marry him into the family line_. How preposterous! And the little twerp wasn't even that attractive! 

Thus, with Narcissa currently indisposed and completely unbothered about the situation at the hands of a strawberry mimosa ("Oh, Lucius, darling let the boy a live a little. I'm sure it will turn out to be a fleeting crush and nothing more."), Lucius sits in his study, anxiously toying with a toucan feather quill, waiting for his son to bring his illicit lover to his bed. He could, of course, confront Draco verbally beforehand, but who was to guarantee that would work at all? Or that Draco would even tell him the truth?

Not without a bit of bitterness, Lucius recalls his own brief affair with his lover that had been disappointingly cut off first by his parents, and later by said lover himself! They'd been so young-- he remembers with a forlorn sigh-- for starters, his knees were, at the time, not at all stiff and perfectly capable of bending into pretzel like shapes, all the better for the two of them when they were to-

Oh, but he shouldn't be thinking about that now. Especially since the bastard had left him in favour of a ginger woman! Ginger! The greatest of evils, surely. Not to mention, she was also a mudblood, but it was high time Lucius buried that hatchet. 

With the acute hatred towards gingers and mudbloods in mind, he had joined the Dark Lord's mudblood destroying regime (before belatedly realizing how horrible an idea that was, damn you, 19 year old Lucius), as well as strengthening the ever present blood feud with the painfully ginger Weasleys. While he resents passing these ideals onto his son, he does not in the slightest regret conditioning Draco into hating those insufferable Weasleys. Merlin knows Arthur is still a raving nutter and his bleeding cow of a wife is no better-

_Positive thoughts,_ Lucius chides himself. Now what was he thinking about before this?

Oh yes, the ethics of separating Draco from that damned pool boy in an echo of his late parents' actions. Of course, Lucius' affair had been completely justified: his lover had been a pureblood, although male, and both he and Lucius were perfectly capable of producing an heir together. Of course it was unjustified. 

The only reason he could think of for Mother and Father tearing his romantic affair apart was the personal grudge they had agains the man himself: the infamous-

"Oh!"

Lucius drops his quill and leaps to his feet. There it is: the telltale sound of debauchery! Draco's bedchambers are directly above his study, and despite the thick walls and ceilings, it's not hard to hear what's going on upstairs. 

Grabbing his velvet dressing gown at the hems- damnit, he should've changed into something more appropriate for this escapade- and hurries out of the room and up the hallway. 

The darkened halls are not hard to navigate through, although getting to the foor above is certainly a bit of a time consuming hassle, especially considering the sheer size of the mansion. Once he has reached Draco's doors though- large, hefty and embellished with intricate hand crafted dragon heads- he finds that his son and the rugged fool that is defiling his virtue, have already gotten into the brunt of their sexual encounter. 

"Yeah, you like that?" comes a muffled, yet clearly spoken inquiry from a gravelly throat that is absolutely _not_ Draco's, Lucius observes with a huff. He allows the hems of his dressing robe to plop back to the carpeted floor as he twirls in his palms the snakehead cane that encases his wand. 

He quickly realizes, however, that he was really quite hasty in deciding to be _proud_ that Draco was not the owner of the gruff voice. For that could only mean it's his son who lets out an answering affirmation of:

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah!_"

Heavens above. So Draco likes to lie down and take what's given to him. Lucius wishes he could say he's surprised but he's really not: it's reflective of his nature. 

With a silent prayer, he waves his cane and one of the doors becomes transparent to him. 

What he sees in the room is, well, shocking. And makes him think. 

One: that is _not_ the pool boy, which__

_ _Two: although soothes his fears about his son bringing a pool boy into the family, does not at all reassure him otherwise. Mainly because,_ _

_ _Three: he is substantially embarrassed about having glared at said pool boy not so surreptitiously over the course of the last month. The glares had been received by increasingly confused and somewhat frightened brown eyes for a recurring while and he would probably have to live with the slight guilt. However, this is not the time nor the place to be feeling this way as his son is lying in his regal bed, dressing robe pushed off his shoulders and over his round bottom raised high in the air. He's moaning and keening _loudly_ as none other than_ _

_ _Four: Harry. Potter. is pumping his fingers in and out of Draco's arsehole. Lucius can barely believe his eyes as the scene unfolds before him. Harry Potter. Harry Potter! Sitting back on his heels whilst tenderly caressing the apple shaped bum of Lucius Malfoy's son! And _finger fucking him_! Harry Potter, who is the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, product of Draco's childhood obsession and later hatred (and now... affection?). And of course, how could he ever forget? Harry Potter is _ _

_ _Five: the son of his ex lover. The product of James and Lily Potter's copulation. The living, breathing reminder that the gorgeous, untouchable Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had been dumped for a ginger! A ginger!_ _

_ _Understandably, none of these are positive thoughts. _ _

_ _"Oh, fuck me Harry! I've had enough!" Draco cries, burrowing his face into his own arms like he's embarrassed at the words that are coming out of his mouth. _ _

_ _"Okay," the little twerp says, before planting a kiss on Draco's buttock, "can you fuck yourself for me while I spell us? Hmm?"_ _

_ _The audacity of him! Unfortunately, Draco's sweet virginal mind is quite taken by the Potter spawn and he only nods meekly and obeys. Absolutely none of the behaviours a Malfoy would be expected to portray. _ _

_ _It isn't a bold assumption that Draco was very much a virgin before all... this. This Potter business. In fact Lucius knew exactly when Draco had popped his cherry, as it seems, from the irritating tingling noises coming from the ancestral journal. Apparently there are charms on it that tell the current Lord of the Manor about all of the family's whereabouts, including the loss of an heir or heiress' purity. Well, now he knows why Father had turned up at the doorstep of Potter Manor, fuming something horrifying and demanding "Lucius be down this instant!" on the first night that he and James had tried anal. _ _

_ _Anyway, the journal is actually why Lucius caught wind of the falsified pool boy situation in the first place. Even if he hadn't, it was clear from Draco's red face and meek manners that he was being taught, not teaching, and it had everything to do with that deviant Potter child corrupting him with all his... less than kid friendly knowledge. _ _

_ _With an air of great experience, Potter casts protective, contraceptive and lubricating charms that Lucius is all too familiar with... was. Was all too familiar with. It's not like he's made love to Narcissa, or anyone else in years. He'd never even made love to Narcissa, really, that was more... let us create a small blonde heir. And make it snappy. _ _

_ _But he's projecting again. _ _

_ _Draco is looking over his shoulder at his companion, face violently pink and his blond fringe stringy with perspiration. His hands are fumbling and clumsy but he puts up with it if only to follow his lover's instructions. _ _

_ _In a most plebeian manner, Potter picks his boy up and flips him over. Draco's robe is undone at the front, and Lucius sees more of him than he'd have ever needed to, at this age. He looks just like Lucius did at 19, slight and sinewy, only he had long hair even at that age. _ _

_ _And Harry Potter looks an awful lot like James. No- he looks exactly like James, except the hazel eyes he'd fancied terribly on him have been lost to generations past. Even now, 18 years after the death that Lucius had, technically, stupidly helped instigate, the thought of them brings a lump to his throat. _ _

_ _Suddenly, he's not very sure of what he should do next. Leave and confront Draco in the morning? Stick to the original plan and confront him now? Or perhaps not confront him at all?_ _

_ _"I'm gonna fuck you now," Potter whispers sweetly, and runs an affectionate hand over Draco's flank. The blond boy wraps two bony arms around his shoulders and pulls him close, "Please."_ _

_ _Lucius isn't sure. So he stands back, sighs and allows himself, just this once, to remember James. _ _

_ _Jamie. When he was with him, he was Jamie. _ _

_ _Potter slides into Lucius' son, and he makes no move to stop it. This draws a lofty moan from Draco's lips, and he arches up to take his lover in deeper. The brunet's palm slides soothingly along the calf thrown over his waist, and he rolls his hips slowly to meet his lover's. _ _

_ _Lucius realizes he, and Narcissa of course, were both wrong in their assumptions. This is no mere fling, and the couple in the room are not fooling around with eachother at all. _ _

_ _They are making love. _ _

_ _"More. Harder, harder!" Draco gasps, and buries his face, pink from exertion as well as bashfulness, in the crook of Potter's neck, "Please, please, _please_ Harry-"___ _

_ _ _ _"Sweet," Potter soothes, still rocking fast and hard into Draco, but kissing him slow and tender. Careful, "so sweet. I love you so much."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _This was clearly the right thing to say, as Draco moans loudly and ejaculates all over his and Potter's fronts. Afterwards, he's got his face buried in Potter's chest, as the latter soothes him both verbally, and with tender touches of his large palms. He calls him pretty, tells him he's perfect, tells him there's no one else he'd rather have, and that he loves him, he _loves_ him. It's no wonder why Draco's so damn spoilt._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _One last time, Lucius thinks of Jamie. This might have been what they looked like to other people, all those years ago when life's greatest problems were the Arithmancy assignment due on Monday, and not being able to find their ties once they were done fucking and criminally late for Slughorn's class. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Yes, maybe they did. Maybe Lucius had once looked sweet and pale on the moonlit bedclothes of Jamie's private Head Boy four poster, long hair streaming behind his head. Maybe Jamie had been gentle and tender sometimes, and told him he was beautiful, and played with his hair and braided it. This had infuriated him to no end, of course, but it is now only a welcome memory. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But then there was the matter of what they were not. They were not at all inexperienced: and Lucius himself had had a body count that would make Harry Potter blush. They were not tender and they had _made love_ only twice. Jamie had never told him he loved him, and he's certain it was because he didn't. He'd once said, "Lucy, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," but whatever that meant is unclear to this day, because he's sure 'nothing' must include 'leaving me to fend for myself at the hands of my parents while you run off and rendezvous with a woman'. He'd never told Jamie he loved him, either, but that was simply because the time was never right..._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Potter makes a wry comment about Draco's arse and how damn cute it is, and Draco returns a scathing remark back. His son quips like he hadn't just cried something magnificent in the midst of sex (his eyelashes are still wet with tears for god's sake) and that, at the very least, is a Malfoy trait shining through to the surface. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I love you," Draco returns shyly. The words must taste foreign on his tongue- Lucius knows. He'd tried them out in front of the mirror many, many times, and had gone pink every single one of them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I love you," he says again, firmly, and pulls a beaming Potter in for another deep kiss. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Someone's still interested," he says playfully once he pulls back, grabbing Potter by his manhood with the subtlety of an erumpent in a Potions classroom. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hmm, what would you like to do about it?" Potter smiles, smirks more like, and he looks like James. He's on his back, and Draco begins kissing down his torso. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucius absolutely does not need to see his offspring suckling on a man's family jewels so he terminates the spell he had cast on the door, and walks back down to his own bedchambers where Narcissa is likely passed out as a result of one too many mimosas. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Having Potter around long term is still... debateable, although not nearly as bad as the pool boy theory. For no other reason then to torment the young pair, Lucius calls for his elf, Mippy, and instructs him to go to Draco's chambers and, "invite Draco and Mr. Potter to dine with me at breakfast tomorrow morning. Make sure that Mr. Potter does _not_ leave the grounds until he does so."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _This had been received with a, "Yes, Master," and an affirming pop of apparition. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A second later Mippy pops back, "Um, Master, Master Draco is currently... indisposed. Should Mippy-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Just interrupt them," Lucius chuckles, "and do tell me how they react to your arrival. It should be most entertaining a sight."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _*_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The next morning brings with it a tense affair, wherein Lucius sits at the head of the Malfoy dining table elegantly devouring a bowl full of watermelons while he listens to Draco and Potter squabble upstairs. The joys of transparency spells. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"-gonna kill me. Draco, if I die, you can have my Firebolt."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Don't be ridiculous, Potty. If Father dearest wanted to _kill_ you, he'd have done it right away. Why bother pampering you with breakfast first? He's a direct man," Draco quips but despite being correct, he sounds unsure of his own words, "Your Firebolt though, really? I may have to start planning a tiny little murder..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _There are smacking noises, which must mean there is a kiss ocurring. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Cutie," Potter coos, and both Draco and Lucius splutter at the comment. Malfoys are not _cute_! "What? None of that Malfoy business again. You, Draco Malfoy, are a _cutie pie_. You hear me? A cutie pie!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Several moments later, Draco strides into the dining room in the same velvet dressing robe as he had worn yesterday. Potter is hot on his heels and looking everywhere except at Lucius, and his hand clasps his lover's in a no doubt clammy grip. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Father," Draco greets, in a tone full of warmth that he now permanently uses with him. He drops a sweet kiss on Lucius' high cheekbone and his chest swells with love for his son. Potter eyes Draco as if to ask, "do I have to do that?" and Draco eyes him right back so as to answer, "what do you think? Idiot."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Potter is wearing one of Draco's pyjama sets and a silk dressing robe over it. He is bigger and broader than the Malfoys in the room, them being naturally built smaller and slighter. The brunet looks around the room in dismay, no doubt wondering where he is to sit (and likely hoping the answer to that query is "as far from Lucius Malfoy as possible"). _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Draco takes pity on the boy and pulls out the chair to Lucius' right, beckoning him to take a seat with a flourish of his hand. Potter smiles tightly, but no less sweetly as he slides into the chair and allows Draco to push it in underneath him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As Draco goes to sit at Lucius' left, the chair pulls itself out and Draco sits in it with a crooked smile. Potter's own smile has gone gooey, and with a twist of his wrist, the chair moves back into place, leaving Draco seated snugly. Wandless magic, who would have thought?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Biscuit, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asks airily, gesturing towards a delicately crafted plate full of golden brown biscuits. Potter eyes it wearily, but wisely ends up taking one and biting into it. Humming pleasantly, he thanks Lucius once he is done. Well, at least the boy has some manners. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Gentlemen, I hope you are both aware of the reason behind this... lovely arrangement?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Draco freezes in the middle of buttering his toast, and Potter would have choked on his biscuit for sure if he hadn't already swallowed it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucius pauses significantly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"When were you going to inform me of this... relationship, Draco?" he asks Draco in a mild tone that makes the younger blond's face turn white. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He is afraid of Lucius, naturally, because of how he'd behaved during Voldemort's reign. Suddenly at a loss, he reaches out and lays a gentle hand on Draco's and gives him a placating look. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You are not in trouble," he confirms verbally, and both younger men seem to relax fractionally, "however, I would like to know the answer to my previous question."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I was... anxious of your reaction, Father," Draco says guiltily, "forgive me. I know you've changed from before but I was not sure if something like this..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Something like what?" Lucius asks, sipping his tea. He knows exactly what it is, but he wants to hear Draco say it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Is it because he's seeing a man?" Potter asks, the slight air of relaxation he'd taken up briefly with Lucius replaced by an expression of hurt. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," Draco says lightly, "Father likes men as well. Prefers them, really. And there is no such prejudice amongst pureblood families, contrary to what you may believe."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Potter's expression is one of bewilderment, and he gazes at Lucius like he's never seen him before, "Oh. Right. My apologies, Mr. Malfoy."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He inclines his head in acknowledgment, and turns back towards his son, who is wringing his hands the slightest bit. "I was afraid... you might resent the fact that I'm dating Harry Potter because, well..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The use of the word 'dating' does not go amiss to Lucius. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Go on, son."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Should I really say it in front of him?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Say what?" Potter asks, ever the eloquent one. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"If you think you must be cautious with the information you are about to share, speak it discreetly," Lucius advises, and with another fleeting glance at Potter, Draco lets out a whoosh of breath. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"He's just- you know? His father's son. He's James Potter's son and I thought that might... hurt you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At this, Lucius stands up, causing both boys to stiffen in their seats. They needn't worry, however, as Lucius simply moves to wrap his arms around Draco in an embrace. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You do not need to worry about my problems, Draco," he murmurs while dragging a soothing hand down his son's back, "I would be loathe to spite you for my own issues past."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Draco's arms come to wrap around his middle, tightly, and he sniffles only a little. "Thank you," he says in that meek tone of his, "thank you, thank you, Father."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Potter watches the scene with bare surprise written on his face. He's wondering, no doubt, 'is this really Lucius Malfoy?' and he can now proudly answer that: yes, it is. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once everyone has settled down and returned to their seats, the heavy mood has lifted from the previously sordid affair of breakfast. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You are permitted to court my son, Mr. Potter," Lucius says curtly, "My only rule is that you cannot alter our father-son outing schedules to make way for ones of your own. You are welcome, however, to join us."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Potter nods, still unsure of how to behave around his lover's father, "Thank you. Sir."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The remainder of the breakfast is relatively pleasant, no one breaks anything, no one screams, or cries or says 'mudblood'. In Lucius' books, that would be considered a success. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Adieu, Mr. Potter," Lucius says, as his son kisses his lover goodbye, "I do believe it must have slipped my mind to mention that you must take perfect care of Draco, else I will gut you like a codfish."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At the boys' twin looks of horror he adds, "Oh yes, I do know how to do it. In fact it was your own father who had taught me..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _*_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Years pass, and Lucius grows fond of the Potter spawn. For starters, he calls him Harry, and Harry calls him- believe it or not- Dad. He's an excellent bit of competition during their father-son-son-in-law Quidditch games, and a general delight to have around the manor, much to Lucius' initial benign. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was only 48 (wizarding folk may often live for up to 250 years) when the couple had birthed their first son. Lucius was in the room, wiping the sweat off Draco's brow and muttering words of reassurance. Harry had burst in, smiling from ear to ear with a little bundle in his arms, and passed it to Lucius first. Draco was unconscious, and being peppered with kisses from his companion when the littlest blond in the room opened his eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucius had gasped, in a most undignified way._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Smiling, Harry said from Draco's side, "He has my father's eyes."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope it wasn't too sappy, you never want that in a fic xD do let me know if you liked it by leaving me a comment :-) they make me go ♡♡♡♡  
my twt is @dracominnie if you'd like to be friends!₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈^⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊
> 
> Others by me:
> 
> [The Other Blond at Number Four (2.7K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204779)
> 
> [Foreshadowing (I Really Should Have Seen That Coming) (2.8K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764577)
> 
> [I've Encountered Something I cannot Deny (16K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663806)


End file.
